Sweet Kisses
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: "I can't do it. There's no point in living if I can't be by his side."
1. What If?

**_"But what if I've already lost him? I keep losing everyone I love."_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to DreamWorks Studios and Cressida Cowell**

**Sweet Kisses**

**Chapter One: What if?**

The sun rose shone just above the horizon in an array of majestic pinks and oranges. It was like something out of a painting, an absolutely perfect moment.  
>But Vikings don't have the time nor patience for watching the sunrise.<br>Most of them anyway.

She sighed peacefully as they soared above the small island they called home. He had been right, about the view that is, it was beautifiul. It was the romantic flight all over again, except this time rays of pink streaked through the sky. It was so peaceful, so serene, as if this moment had been made for them. If only it could last forever. But even forever wouldn't be long enough for them.  
>With her arms wrapped tightly around his slim and lean form, she rested her head on his shoulder. it was like magic, feeling the wind in her hair, with her arms around the one she loved. It was as if the mighty dark scaled dragon beneath them wasn't even there. In her mind's eye, they were flying. Together, with freedom and love in their hearts. They could go anywhere, and no would stop. They would have to land eventually, but until then they would soar, searching for something they wanted, but would never find. They wanted to see the world, to never stop flying. But they would land. They would find somewhere to call their own, perhaps have children. They would be grounded until the children could fly with them. But they would teach them, and they would dance in the clouds together for all eternity. Just them. Only them. She knew that she wouldn't make a perfect mother, but Hiccup... he loved children. She knew he would make an excellent father. It hurt her, to see him gaze with sorrow at the new parents and their newborns, or the young children that played in town. They were already married, but he knew she didn't want children. At least not yet anyway. She wanted so badly to bare children for him, but she just couldn't. She was scared. Of being a mother, of failing him as a lover. Their wedding night had been a nightmare. With the witnesses watching their every move, some sounding catcalls when Hiccup was forced to take charge. It wasn't the pain that hurt her. it was not knowing. Not knowing if she was good enough for him. Not knowing if she was capable of being there for him. But the rational side of her mind was screaming at her. Telling her that he loved her, no matter what happened. So, they hadn't touched each other in ways most couples did since their public consummation. But, they were both already 24 years old and had been married for 3 years now. Most women would have already been with child by their first year as husband and wife. It was something that bothered her constantly, but she was usually able to hide it from him. She smiled when he interlocked their hands. If only she could capture the moment and hold it within her heart forever with all of her other memories of flights like this.<br>It was almost as if she knew it would be their last.

* * *

><p>Astrid set down the dish that she had previously been scrubbing, squinting at the glass window. Outside Hiccup was putting supplies into Toothless's saddle bags and grabbing his helmet. <em>Was he leaving? Was he leaving her? Was she such a terrible wife that he was going to leave? Was he planning on getting the things she hadn't given him somewhere else?!<em> She couldn't let him go.  
>She made a mad dash for the door, almost stopping to grab her axe and find Stormfly but decided against it.<br>She couldn't let him leave.  
>She wouldn't let him leave.<br>"Where are you going?!" She cried, grabbing a fistful of the leather of his flight suit. He smiled at her, resting a hand on top of hers and easing it from the leather. "I'm just going to explore with Toothless for a bit. I promise I'll be back soon." She gave him a scared and uncertain look. "I promise." He added, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes, seeming to savor the moment. But it was over all too soon and he was climbing onto Toothless. She got a hold on the saddle and started to pull herself up. He put a hand on hers. "Um...Toothless and I need some bonding time. Alone." She stopped, letting her grip on the saddle go slack. "But...I'm your wife." She growled. He avoided her gaze. He didn't understand. Ever since they had gotten married she had went from strong, unbreakable Astrid to panicky, clingy Astrid. What had changed? Was it him? Had he done something?  
>Her eyes said it all. The disbelief and surprise backed by hurt and slight anger. He hated it wen she looked that way. "I'm sorry. We'll be back sometime before nightfall." She just nodded, crossing her arms and staring at the ground. "Ok. I'll...I'll be here." Had Astrid Hofferson-no, Haddock just accepted defeat? Now he was sure something was up with her.<br>With the spread of Toothless's wings and a leap they took to the sky, no longer dragon and boy-no, man, but one. Although the recent stress had been constant, it was difficult for him to not just relax and let Toothless guide them through the sea of clouds.

* * *

><p>She scowled at the dishes, throwing the rest of them into the large bucket that she had been using to wash them before growling in frustration and kicking it over. She hated doing dishes.<br>She hated cleaning.  
>The only thing she didn't do around the house was cooking. Hiccup always cooked unless she fought him tooth and nail over who's turn it was in the kitchen. She always won. But it was rare that she felt the need to cook for him, and he clearly didn't mind.<br>But now he was gone and all she had was a throbbing foot and dishes that needed to be washed again.  
>She would have gone after him, but Stormfly was sleeping and she didn't dare try waking the dragon. The last time she had disturbed her beauty sleep she had almost been impaled by a poisonous spike.<br>She was not eager to try it again.  
>She glared down at the soapy water that ran over the nearly frozen ground. There was no point in rewashing them and getting upset again, she had to stop before she split the damned bucket in half.<br>She put the dishes back into the bucket, setting it on the step by the door. She looked up at the dark blue sky.  
><em>'He said he'd be home by nightfall.'<em> Crossed her mind. Thousands of 'what-ifs' instantly filled her head, causing her to anxiously search the sky, looking for a sign of them. But none approached.  
>Grabbing her axe from it's place on the wall she stomped to the forest, a fierce look on her face. No one dared step in her path, for they knew messing with an angry Astrid was only asking for pain. And she always delivered it.<p>

As she channeled her fury and hurt into her axe it imbedded itself into a tree. She had never been so furious. He had lied to her. To **HER**! She was his wife, for Odin's sake! It was an unwritten rule that they were a team, meaning they had to work together. That meant no more running away when things got tough. But all she could do was silently pray to the Gods that he was alright.

Far away a Night Fury called out, a whisper in the darkness.

Oooh! Cliffhanger! What if Hiccup IS hurt? What if it's another Night Fury? Is there truly another out there? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter...

_Shadowgirl996_


	2. They All Fall Down

_**"It hurts. So, so much to know that everyday for the rest of my life, I'm going to wake up and he won't be there."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They rightfully belong to DreamWorks Studios and Cressida Cowell**

**Sweet Kisses**

**Chapter Two: They All Fall Down**

She awoke with a start. Looking around, she sat up and regarded the sunlight that poured through with a baffled expression. Something was off, but she couldn't quite place it. Her mind was still foggy from last night. All she remembered was viciously hacking at innocent trees with her axe. Then she had come back to the house and everything went black. She must have passed out.  
>Wait.<br>She paused, spotting Hiccup's helmet on a wooden desk that he had built himself next to a stack of books and papers.  
>She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and carefully made her way across the wooden floorboards, as if they might collapse beneath at any second.<br>She held the helmet in her hands, the cold metal chilling her skin.  
>Hiccup.<br>She turned, anxious eyes once again searching the room before she ran downstairs.  
><em>He was gone.<em>

* * *

><p>She had been searching for what seemed like decades, asking all of the villagers and even the chief if he had seen Hiccup. Not one of them knew of his location. She had searched the tunnels with Stormfly and found nothing.<br>She had searched the forest with the others and found not a trace.  
>She searched the cove and found nothing but the heart with their initials that they had carved into an old gnarled tree with a dagger.<br>She ran her hand over the bark, feeling the words they had carved so long ago. Had it really been 5 years? Only 9 years ago she hardly knew who he was or anything about him, other than that he was dubbed Hiccup the Useless by the other teens and that he destroyed everything that he touched. But she had always known that there was just something... different about him. In a good way. And now she knew that it was that he didn't care what other people thought, that he didn't follow stereotype, that he was fine with just being himself. And she had loved him for that. He was so perfect. Funny, smart, and cute. No, he wasn't cute anymore. He was hot. Puberty had been especially kind to him. He went from quirky and geeky to clever and sophisticated. Yet he was still so much like his old self, and she loved that too. He was the full package.  
>And now he was gone.<p>

She didn't try to wipe them away when the tears came. They came in torrents, wave after wave crashing over her. She felt as if her heart was trying to crush itself as she slid down to the base of the tree.  
>It was too much.<br>She knew that she should have been out there, searching for him. But she felt as if she had just had a great realization.  
><em>He was gone.<em>  
>There was nothing she could do but cry. She hated herself, for being weak, for not being strong for her people, for not being strong for him.<br>But she couldn't move from where she lay against the tree. Her body felt as if it had simply given up.  
><em>'Perhaps I should just give up.'<em>  
>No, not yet. He was probably on his way home now. She was probably just fretting over nothing.<br>_'But what if something did happen?'_  
>He would fine. She was sure of it. She had to be.<p>

* * *

><p>It rained. Harder then she had ever seen before. It was the strongest storm she had ever seen. They had just about finished their plans for a search party when it began. And it didn't stop. For hours nothing could be heard but the endless drumming of the rain on the roof of the Great Hall and the crack of thunder. It had only made her worry more. What if they were struck? They were wearing a lot of metal...<br>No. Hiccup was smarter than that. They were probably in a cave somewhere, or in a village. They would be fine. She couldn't let herself keep thinking like that.  
><em>'They'll be fine.'<em> It was the only thing she could tell herself.

* * *

><p>The storm continued for 2 more days. Multiple times she had considered flying through the storm but she couldn't. Not in such a bad storm.<br>As soon as the storm was over she took off wit her dragon. She had to find him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't at least try. If someone was going to find him, it was going to be her.  
>Astrid reached down into one of the saddle bags, letting go of the saddle itself. When she sat upright she was thrown back as a blur shot towards them. <strong>"STORMFLY-!" <strong>

Sorry for posting such a short chapter, but I prefer to write many short chapters rather than long chapters that take forever to write, upload, and edit. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll be posting more , don't forget, review. Reviews are what keeps me going. Why would I write a story if no one wants to read it?

_Shadowgirl996_


	3. Shattering

_**"It just keeps getting harder and harder. I don't know how much longer I can stand it."**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sweet Kisses**

**Chapter 3:**** Break The Glass, Shatter The Heart**

They sailed over the island, seeing nothing but trees. She was just about to tell her dragon to turn back when she spotted a large black object.

Toothless!

"Stormfly, down!" The dragon dived, landing in a clearing. Seconds later Astrid was stumbling towards the other dragon. "Hiccup! Toothless!" She called, a smile lighting up her face. "Hiccup!" She called again.  
>There he was.<p>

She approached the sleeping dragon with careful steps, not wishing to disturb him. Reaching out a hand she ran it over his scales.  
>But something just didn't feel right.<br>She pulled her hand back.  
>There was something different about the texture of the scales.<br>She walked around the dragon, stopping with a baffled expression.  
>It wasn't Toothless.<p>

It was a rock.

* * *

><p>The flight to the next island was much shorter. But, again, they found nothing. It was as if he and his dragon had simply fell of the face of the earth.<p>

They flew over the frozen sea, the air nipping at Astrid's skin. It had gotten much, much colder since they had left. Wait, was that what she thought it was. There, bobbing in a large hole in the shape of a dragon, was a metal object.  
>"Stormfly, down." She grabbed the ice cold object out of the water when her dragon neared the water.<br>It was exactly what she thought it had been.  
>Hiccup's helmet. The one he only wore when he went flying. It had been floating in a coincidentally Night Fury shaped hole in the ice.<br>Her heart seemed to freeze.  
><em>'No...no,no,no...he's not...he can't be...'<em> The tears came quickly, blurring her vision. She hugged the helmet to her chest, unable to let go of it even though the cold soaked through her clothing.  
><em>Hiccup.<em>  
><em>Her <em>Hiccup.  
><strong>Gone.<strong>  
>She looked down into the hole, but there was nothing there but the black water.<br>_'Gods...Hiccup...'_  
>"I'm so sorry. I...there was still so much you could have done. Places you could have gone. I...I should have given you a child. I should have tried to satisfy you. It's...it was my duty as your wife to make you happy. And I failed. I chased you away. And you're... gods, Hiccup! Why does this have to be so hard?!" She cried. "I-I just wanted everything to be perfect. But I was scared. I didn't want to risk losing my life in childbirth. I didn't want to risk failing to satisfy you as your lover. So I didn't even try. But I loved you. Don't...I want you to know that. I just... I can't do this without you. I know you'd want me to be happy but I can't. Not without you. I need you in my life, Hiccup. I love you." She sniffled, still clutching the helmet.<p>

"Stormfly, up. W-we're going home."

No, don't hurt me! (Raises hands in surrender) It had to be done! I promise that this story is almost at the peak of it's emotional rollercoaster.

Now off with you! I'll be awaiting your reviews!

_Shadowgirl996_


	4. Nightmares Become Reality

The flight back to Berk seemed endless. The fluffy clouds usually interested her, but not today. The only thing Astrid could focus on was the quickly approaching future. What was she supposed to tell the villagers? What was she supposed to tell Hiccup's father? He would be heartbroken. First his wife was taken from him, and now his son was gone too. But that wasn't the only thing that troubled her.

She would also have to remarry. It was Viking tradition for a widowed maiden to be handed off to the another man in the family. And when it came to an heir's family that meant her new husband would also have to be an heir. There was only one other heir.

Snotlout Jorgenson.

But, there was a loophole in the tradition. If there was not another heir in the family she would have to marry an heir to another tribe, to keep the peace. Since she was no considered 'royalty' for being married into the Haddock family, she would be regarded as part of the family. Snotlout's father was already working out a marriage contract with another girl's father, so he was out of the picture.

Although her heart lied with another, she would have to follow her newly bestowed destiny, for her people.

* * *

><p>"Astrid!" <em>No, no, no...ignore him!<em> Her mind screamed. "Any news on his location?" Stoick asked, his eyes full of hope. She tried to hide her puffy, red eyes as best as she could when she handed over the helmet of her beloved with a shaking hand. He took it from her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Where's Hiccup?" He asked again. She swallowed thickly, her heart pounding. "He...he's..." Stoick nodded, sinking to his knees and covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry." Astrid croaked. She didn't know what to think, what to do, as her chief sank to his knees, sobbing softly. The same chief who had battled Monstrous Nightmares. The chief who had once split a rock in two with only his head. The chief who had single-handedly battled Alvin the Treacherous on several occasions.

She felt her own knees give out as she too allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p>Darkness. There was nothing but darkness. He frantically tried to escape it but it still somehow managed to sneak up on him.<p>

He was alone.

It was so bittersweet.

Everyday he played the same game. Waiting, wondering, hoping.

* * *

><p><em>She dodged past a tree, only one of many as she sprinted through the forest, trying to refrain from looking back. A loud roar shattered the silence that had hung in the night air, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. It was getting closer, and soon she would have to stop. She couldn't run all night. Then it would pounce, taking her as prey like it had with many others who dared to venture into it's territory. She dodged another tree, her leggings catching on a thorny bush for a split-second and tearing the skin beneath. But the pain was nothing compared to the fear. Her heart pounded, loud in her ears as her gasped for air, the moonlight dancing over the river to the East of her. She turned sharply, splashing through the river and cutting through a field of foreign plants. She hoped that her short cut through the river would stall the beast, perhaps even throw it off. But she could only keep running, there was no going back now. <em>

_Another cry sounded behind her, even closer._

_It was as if the farther she ran, the closer it became._

_She turned at an old, twisted elm tree, dashing through a patch of wildflowers and breaking into a clearing. _

_She froze, her blood going cold._

_The grass in the center of the clearing was completely matted down and soaked with blood, as id gallon upon gallon had been poured over the once beautiful meadow. It was everywhere. _

_But it was the center of the clearing that frightened her the most._

_There lay a familiar dragon, his gleaming black scales caked with the crimson liquid, now dried, and his prosthetic tail fin shredded. The metal connecting rods were bent at odd angles, as if they had been teisted by the jaws of an even larger creature._

_And next to the dragon lay a small body, it's hair matted down and blood running down the side of the pale face. The once vibrant emerald green eyes were closed, never to be opened again. _

_The limbs were all at odd angles, the prosthetic leg twisted. It was hardly human._

_She raised her shaking hands to her lips, a look of horror on her face. She shrieked when they touched her, pulling them back and staring at the blood that coated her fingers._

_A low growl sounded behind her, followed by several others._

_She turned, gazing up at three Skullions. They ignored her, instead walking past and circling the bodies of her love and his best friend. She raced out to protect them, drawing her axe in a final attempt of defense. But it was no use. One of the Skullions pounced, it's sharp, dagger-like claws raking down her back. The other two busied themselves with her limbs, pulling her to and fro like two young children fighting over a rag doll until they were torn from her body in a flash of burning, white hot pain. Her screams were deafening, only music to their ears as they continued to shred what had once been the bodies of two of her best friends. The blood continued to rain down, splattering against her pale cheek as life itself drained from her-_

"NO!" She screamed, bolting upwards in bed. She shivered, the cool breeze on the light sheen of perspiration that covered her skin chilling her. It had been just a dream. Just a nightmare. He was...

Gone.

It wasn't a nightmare.

It was reality, and she would have no choice but to learn to accept it.

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed this addition to Sweet Kisses. I'm sorry that its been so long since my last update, but I've been working on a new story. It will probably be called The Secrets We Keep or The Lies You Tell. I don't know, I'm only on chapter 15 as of this morning, but it's coming along. The chapters WILL be longer than the chapters in Sweet Kisses, and its MUCH more of an emotional roller coaster.

With love,

_Shadowgirl996_


	5. Memories

She laid awake for the rest of the night, unable to sleep after her realization. There was no use in searching, he was gone. Dead. Never to return.

But part of her still held on to that one last shred of hope, no matter how ridiculous and difficult it became as others around her gave up. She _had_ to believe. What if he was still out there somewhere? Perhaps he was lost on a foreign island, or maybe they were visiting with old friends, or maybe-  
>No.<br>It was stupid to keep trying, to keep refusing to believe the clear evidence that was laid out in front of her. Everything they told her, everything she'd seen...it was all linked together. It was true.  
>He was gone and never going to be coming back.<p>

She would never see that familiar mop of russet locks when she first opened her eyes in the morning, she would never feel the love and passion expressed in his gentle kisses, she would never again hear the distinct whistle of air beneath the wings of the Night Fury.

* * *

><p>Astrid couldn't take it anymore, the continuous argument with her new dual personality that she had gained over the past week of who to believe; her people, or her heart.<p>

The first light of dawn had just appeared over the horizon when she rose. She immediately busied herself with housework, trying to forget the nightmare that was quickly becoming true. But no matter how hard she tried, it only continued to come back, slamming into her with the force and strength of a thousand brave warriors each and every time.  
>She finished up with the chores at noon, looking over the now perfectly clean house. But it didn't matter. It had looked better when it was dirty and unkept, at least that had been a sign of life.<br>Astrid sighed, trudging towards the wooden door and shoving it open, allowing it to slam behind her. She targeted the stable and called to her dragon, grabbing the saddle and placing it on the bird-like dragon's back.  
>Once situated comfortably on the dragon's back, they took to the skies. The feeling was relaxing and gave her back a limited amount of energy, but nothing, not even flying, could lift her heavy heart. Flying only reminded her of her first time on a dragon, the romantic flight she had taken with Hiccup on Toothless. The day that had changed her life forever, for better or for worse.<p>

Picturesque hues of pink and orange streaked through the skylike fresh paint on an artist's canvas overhead as they soared high above the island they called home. The memories returned in waves, overwhelming her with emotions.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup! Get me DOWN from here!" He simply held out a hand, his eyes pleading as she shifted on the branch, figutting to not look down or let go. "Just let me show you." She hesitated, watching the movements of the black beast who the scrawny screwup of her village had befriended. She climbed up onto the saddle behind him, slapping his hand away when he held it out for assistance. "Now get me down." She ordered, not at all comfortable with what was happening. Hiccup leaned forward, patting the mighty Night Fury's head, "Toothless, down. <em>Gently<em>." The dragon slowly moved forwards, causing Hiccup to smile when Astrid relaxed behind him. "See? its not so- AHHH!" Toothless shot into the air like a bolt of lightning, Astrid's shrill screams aounding like an alarm. They dove down, briefly disappearing beneath the waves before skipping over them like a fish. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, just get me off of this thing!" Astrid cried, burying her face in Hiccup's shoulder. Toothless slowed, gliding gently through the sky as sunset set over the small island of Berk. Astrid looked up, smiling as she saw the undescribable view below them. It was beautiful, sokething she had never even imagined before. She ran her hands through the cool, fluffy clouds that hovered overhead, leaning back and grinning with pure joy. Hiccup too smiled, watching over his shoulder as she was enveloped in the beauty of their surroundings. They landed a short while later on the shore, both staring at the other with a sated, pleased expression. Astrid socked his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. She rubbed her arms nervously before leaning in and kissing his cheek, blushing under the pale light of the moon. He gaped, blinking surprisedly. "This is for hiding this from me...and that's for everything else." She then took off running towards the village, leaving Hiccup in a dreamy daze.

* * *

><p>It only added to the pain.<p>

She directed Stormfly back towards Berk, cringing as the wind blew through her hair, bringing her back to that mystical flight once again. She wished it was possible to somehow go back in time, for everything to go back to normal, but that wasn't possible.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>They landed gracefully in the plaza, only to be attacked with several sorrowful faces and sympathetic apologies. "I'm so sorry for your loss, he would have made a wonderful chief." Astrid only nodded, trying to block them all out. They didn't know. They thought they did, but they didn't know what it felt like to lose the one you love, just when you thought you would be able to hold onto them forever.<br>Only to have them ripped away.  
>It wasn't fair. What had they ever done to deserve such treatment?<br>Why did the gods hate them so much?  
>She had so many questions, but not one could be answered.<p>

Greetings, I hope this chapter makes up for tEd sucky four that preceded it. I'm sorry, I really don't know where I'm going with this. Sweet Kissee was, and obviously still is, my first story with more than one chapter. I'm currently working on The Lies They Tell (chapter 26), Truth or Dare? (chapter 2), The Clashing of the Rivals (chapter 6), and She (chapter 2). I won't be uploading any of the previously listed stories for awhile, BUT while I will continue to I upload Sweet Kisses chapters to keep my small, yet faithful group of readers happy. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, they're what keeps me going. I love to know that someone out there enjoys my work and will share their views on it with me. So PLEASE, review!

This chapter was pretty mellow, I know, but it goes over how Astrid is feeling and what she is experiencing as she mourns. I'll upload the next chapher as soon as possible, so read on!

_Shadowgirl996_


	6. Caught

She had a plan.

Finally, she knew what she was going to do, and how she was going to do it.

She would fly over the Archipelago, search every island if she had to, but she would find him. She had to. For the sake of her sanity, for the sake of her broken heart, she had to know.

They were just passing over Outcast Island when a familiar bat-like dragon shot past them. Astrid gaped for a moment, blinking slowly. _What...has he seriously been hiding from us so he can just fly around all day?!_ She thought, her eyes narrowing at the quickly disappearing dragon. "Come on girl, lets follow them. Gods, I can't believe him! He is such an-" They shot forward, the sound of the wind as it screeched past muffling her voice. The rider on the black dragon leaned forward, almost lying completely horizontal with the dragon. _Gods, Hiccup, you are SO getting it when we land..._

The black dragon landed on the rocky shores of the island. Stormfly and Astrid followed him, watching from above as he twisted and turned through the forest, the sunlight reflecting off his midnight black scales.

They flew over the treetops for what seemed like hours before the dragon stopped, looked around, and trotted into the center of the village. Astrid immediately reached back for axe, ready to tell Stormfly to dive when she noted something.

None of the Outcasts had drawn weapons; they hadn't even thrown the dragon any strange looks. They simply continued on with their day as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

She almost had to look twice when she saw Alvin the Treacherous himself step out of a large building and pat the dragon on the head, leading it back inside the building. "What in Odin's ghost is going on here?" She whispered to herself, furrowing her eyebrows. "Come on girl, lets get a closer look." The dragon squawked, descending in a steep nose-dive towards the village.

They landed on the outskirts of the village, daring to watch as Alvin walked by. Astrid pulled up her hood, prayed to Frigga that he wouldn't recognize her, and dashed towards the building. She darted around several villagers, their distressed cries calling out in her wake. But she didn't have the time nor patience to go back, she had to keep going.

She narrowly missed running into a cart, instead sliding under it and throwing the doors of the building open. She saw the dragon, sitting with its back turned to her as stared at the opposing wall. "Toothless!" She called, momentarily forgetting where she was. Several Vikings looked up, their eyes narrowing. One of them grabbed her hood, throwing it back.

The dragon ignored her, curling up and drifting off to sleep by the large fire pit instead.

"Who said that?" A raspy voice called out. All eyes were on her in an instant. "Who dares to mention that little runt's dragon on me' island when-" "I did. Alvin, sir." Alvin's glare flicked to her, his mean blue eyes narrowing. "No one mentions that runt on me' island, understand?" She nodded, avoiding his eyes as her heart pounded with fear. "What's a pretty lass like yerself' doing out 'ere anyway?" She looked up, a glare fitting itself to her features, "I can do whatever I want to do." He gave her an amused and surprised look. "Oh really?" She rolled her eyes. "What kind of name is that anyway? Alvin. You'd think a chief would have a stronger, fiercer name. Not Alvin." Alvin growled lowly. "No one talks to Alvin the Treacherous like that. Guards, take her to the cells. I think our new friends'll have some fun with this one." Now it was her turn to give him an amused look. "Oh really? No one talks to Astrid Haddock like-" She stopped herself, desperately wishing to take back her words. A horrid grin curled itself on Alvin's scarred face. "Astrid? Berk's toughest warrior at one time, as I recall. A Haddock now? My...things have changed. Oh well, I'm sure Hiccup would pay quite the ransom to get his little wifey back safe and sound." She was silent. "No last words? Alright, be that way. I'm sure we'll find a use for you tomorrow. Maybe you've even got a connection with the beasts like your man did."

Aloha, Readers!

What did you guys think of this chapter? I know it's terribly short and lacking, but there was nothing else door me to add. I'm trying not to add TOO much drama. I mean, marriage problems, a missing husband, and one other thing are enough for now.

So, review! The more reviews, the more chapters!

Yours Truly,

_Shadowgirl996_


	7. In The Dark of The Night

She was awoken by several cries of Vikings above her as they fled from some unseeable monster. _What is going on up there?! _She felt her heart begin to pound with both fear and joy as she herd a familiar cry of a dragon, followed by a whistling sound that she could never forget. a weak smile lifted the corners of her lips; her eyes sparkling as she did so. "Hiccup..." She whispered into the silent, dark dungeon cell, one of her hands grasping the metal door. An explosion shook the ground, causing her to lose her footing and stumble back into one of the cold walls. She felt pain bloom in her skull as her head made impact with the stone wall, darkness immediately taking over.

The first thing she saw when she came to was a shadow, looming over her and blocking out the glare of sunlight. A small alarm went off in the back of her mind as she gazed up at whoever it was, but she hardly acknowledged features were blurred, making the figure unidentifiable. She presumed that the figure was male, due to the shorter hair and masculine voice. She couldn't understand any of the words he spoke, but she noted that something about him was familiar. The figure pulled her to her feet, allowing her to finally see their surroundings. They were on the shore, watching as the gray waters crashed over the rocks, spraying a fine mist over them. She grabbed the figure, finally able to see him once the spinning stopped and her vision steadied. His face was covered by a mask, but she could see the worry in his emerald eyes. "Who are you?" The figure tried to shrug her off, but she wasn't having that. Not now, not today.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The figure only continued to pull away, but her grip remained strong. She reached up a hand, pulling the mask from the face. She gasped, dropping the mask and raising her shaking hands to her mouth. "Oh my gods..."

* * *

><p>The Night Fury brought with it destruction that rained down on the Outcasts as they scurried for cover, their cries pleasure to his ears. Another plasma blast sent them running towards the water, eagerly jumping in as an attempt to escape his wrath; the wrath of lightning and death.<p>

His rider directed him downwards, streaking through the village and narrowly avoiding buildings as they brought the chaos upon the once fierce and feared island, the island that often brought meaning to the phrase "kill or be killed".

A large and burly man blocked their path now, a glare burning in his gray eyes and a sword in his hand. "Long time no see, old friend." He cackled, swinging the sword as he took a step closer to them. The Night Fury growled, deep and menacing in his throat. His rider only patted his head, silencing him. "Alvin. This will be the last time, old friend." Alvin grinned. "For you, yes it will be." The dragon rider produced a sword and the clang of metal connecting rang out around them as they battled for the upper hand. A cry was heard, followed by the sound of a sword clattering to the ground. The cry was silenced in one final, sickening crunch. "Goodbye, old friend." The victor looked out over the dreary island, sighing. "It's good to be home."

Hello Hello,

I know this chapter wasn't the best, but that emotional peak is just about to the top, right before it comes crashing down. I saw the review aboudrawstring a chaptee with Hiccup, and I will, buin dont expect it I the next chapter. He's supposedly dead right now, so...he won't get any chapters until at least chapter 9. But you guys WILL get a happy ending (in one way or another)!

I hope you enjoyed,

_Shadowgirl996_


	8. Reunited

"Oh my gods...Asger?!" Asger nodded, his green eyes sparkling. "Yeah, the one and only." Astrid smiled, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She dashed forward, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Where...why...how? How did you survive? The mast-"

"Never happened. I've been here ever since. Alvin recruited me as one of his guards, and I've just been waiting for my opportunity to escape. That opportunity has finally come." She nodded, sniffling. "But...I...never mind, it doesn't matter right now. We just need to get off of this island." Asger nodded, his smile fading. "I'm so glad that this day has finally come." He sighed. Astrid nodded, calling for her dragon. Stormfly appeared moments later, and then they were soaring high above the island of the Outcasts.

They landed on the outskirts of the village, close to the brilliant green woodland. Astrid took the opportunity to reconnect with her long-lost sibling.

"So...why were you on Outcast island in the first place?" Astrid asked as she poked at their small fire. Asger sighed, leaning back against a large boulder. "That's where the rumors come in to play. After the ship went down, I was the only survivor, so I did the obvious and swam to the nearest island. I didn't know that I was on Outcast shores, I was just grateful to see land again. Alvin found me and forced me to become one of his guards or face death for trespassing and truancy. I had to, Astrid. Otherwise he would have killed me." She nodded, tossing a piece of wood on the fire and watching as brilliant orange sparks flew into the air. "Yeah, I know. It's just...you could have written. Or...I don't know. Everyone thinks your dead. I thought you were dead. So, how are we going to do this? They have to know, and we can't keep them in the dark forever." Astrid reasoned, frowning as her brother shrugged. "Asger, you were 9 when you disappeared. I was only 6, we were just little kids. Mom still thinks of you as that little boy. That was the year that dad..." She shook her head. "Never mind. You just need to tell them. And I promise I'll be there when you do. They'll accept you, I know it." Asger smiled, looking up at her. "You really think so? You don't think mom'll have a heart attack when she sees me?" Astrid laughed, for the first time in days. "No. I can't say the same about dad, but...you know." Her brother nodded.

"Yeah, he's a tough one to crack, but I'll get to him. Right now though, we should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to a long day." She agreed, leaning back against the colorful dragon she had befriended and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. "Night, Asger." He grunted in response, causing her to smile.

_Maybe things are finally starting to look up for me. _

* * *

><p>So, Astrid has been reunited with her long lost brother, there's a mysterious Night Fury rider who's strong enough to beat Alvin, and Hiccup is still missing. Expect some pretty action-packed chapters in the future.<p>

Oh, and I want to apologize about my lack of updating. I'll post chapters 9 and 10 as soon as possible, but right now I'm working on _The Clashing Of Rivals_ (which has been uploaded), _The Lies You Tell _(has not been uploaded yet), _She_ (has been uploaded), a short sequel for _Newlyweds_ (I'm planning on uploading it later this week), _Change_ (has not been uploaded yet- but will be soon), and finally, _The Lost Years_, which will be my first Frozen insipired story. So, I'm extremely busy right now, and Sweet Kisses isn't at the top of my to do list. But I promise that I will get chapters 9, 10, and 11 up soon.

Thanks for reading!

_ShadowGirl996_


End file.
